El principio del fin
by Nessaa06
Summary: Emma no puede bloquear más los sentimientos hacia Julian y decide pedirle ayuda a Jem. Este acudirá rapidamente a ayudar a su pariente y llevara consigo a una pareja de parabatai que estan en el mismo problema. Juntos buscaran una solución. Jemma


Eran las cuatro de la mañana, fuera llovía y caían relámpagos. Era noviembre y habían pasado tres meses desde que Emma había hablado con Jem sobre la maldición _parabatai_ y que había decidido proteger a Julian rompiéndole el corazón y fingir una relación con Mark.

Emma se sentó en la cama, llevaba al menos una hora donde vueltas, tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo, pensó en ir a la habitación de Julian, como habría hecho antes, pero pensó en las consecuencias que tendría ahora hacerlo, y es que ni ella misma era capaz de aguantar últimamente lo que sentía por él.

Miró el reloj, las cuatro y veinte, Emma decidiendo que esa noche ya no iba a dormir más, total otra noche más sin dormir no la iba a matar. Se quitó la camiseta amplia que usaba para dormir y se vistió para entrenar, camiseta de tirantes negra dejando visibles todas las Marcas y una parte de su Runa de parabatai que estaba comenzando a odiar, y unos leggins negros hasta la mitad de los gemelos que le permitían moverse con facilidad, se calzó unas bambas negras y blancas y fue hasta la sala de entrenamientos sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Cristina ni a ninguno de los hermanos Blackthorn.

Cuando ya había cruzado todo el Instituto y llegado a la sala de entrenamiento encendió las luces, se recogió su pelo rubio " _tu pelo no es solo dorado: es ámbar y león y caramelo y trigo y miel_ ". Emma recordó esa frase, cuando bailan en la Lotería de los Seguidores, y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía seguir así, no iba a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Cogió un par de palos y comenzó a moverse alrededor del muñeco de entrenamiento, golpeándolo con furia, desfogándose, no solo se trataba de entrenar, quería sacar toda esa rabia que sentía, el odio que sentía por la Clave que no le permitía ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba, la rabia de haber fallado y sobretodo la furia, el odio que sentía hacia sí misma por mentir y romperle el corazón a Julian.

Emma siguió entrenando, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos gatunos la observaban desde el fondo de la sala, Iglesia la miraba fijamente, aunque con el rato el gato poso sus ojos sobre otra figura que había aparecido en el marco de la puerta. Julian se había despertado y había visto luz en la sala de entrenamiento, decidió ir a apagarla, seguro que Dru o los gemelos se la habrían dejado encendida la tarde anterior, pero cuando llego a la puerta descubrió que era Emma quien estaba dentro. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, no pudo apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Emma, como se movía, y como la coleta rubia brillaba bajo la luz de los fluorescentes de la sala. Julian era un gran mentiroso, y había conseguido poner buena cara cuando veía a su hermano Mark y a Emma juntos, y había conseguido evitar mirarla cuando había alguien más en la sala, conseguía comportarse como se esperaba, como su parabatai, nada más, aunque por dentro se moría de celos, impotencia y dolor. Pero en ese momento, solos, sin que ella se diera cuenta, aprovecho para mirarla y se dio cuenta que no había olvidado ni un solo centímetro de piel de Emma, recordaba perfectamente cada marca, cada cicatriz, incluso las que no se veían por la ropa, pero que él sabía que estaban ahí desde la noche en la playa.

Emma había permanecido de espaldas a la puerta todo ese rato, pero cuando decidió que iba a terminar "matando" al muñeco, se lanzó hacia él, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del muñeco y se impulsó con los pies, cuando ya estaba haciendo el pino sobre los hombros del muñeco y giro para poder asestarle un rodillazo en la espalda, vio a Julian en la puerta, y sobretodo vio esa mirada de deseo y desespero en sus azules ojos, que se habían oscurecido debido a los pensamientos que estaba teniendo este. Emma perdió el equilibrio en ese momento, cuando solo tenía una mano para sujetarse a los hombros del muñeco y cayó, le fallo la muñeca y se oyó un crack en toda la sala, se había roto y ella chocaba contra el suelo.

Julian salió corriendo hacia ella, noto el dolor que había notado ella al romperse la muñeca y se unió al sentimiento de protección. Tardo menos de treinta segundos en llegar hasta Emma y agacharse a su lado, no llevaba consigo ninguna estela, así que no podía dibujarle un iratze para que le sanara más rápido.

El contacto de las manos de Julian en sus hombro y en su cintura, ayudándola a levantarse, le causo otro escalofrió, como una corriente desde las terminaciones nerviosas que habían notado la piel callosa de las manos de su parabatai y que se había repartido por el resto del cuerpo, había soltado un jadeo al sentirlo, pero sabía que Julian se pensaría que era por el dolor de la muñeca y no por el contacto entre ambos.

\- Vamos a la enfermería Emma- le dijo Julian en un susurro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Ya voy yo sola, vuélvete a dormir Jules- le dijo ella, quería evitar el máximo posible estar solo con él, porque sabía que su autodeterminación para no caer otra vez se estaba debilitando.

\- No te voy a dejar sola- y en los ojos de Julian se podía ver la preocupación, se encaró a ella y le puso una mano en la barbilla, para alzarle la cara y que lo mirara a los ojos, algo que ocurría muy pocas veces ya- sigues siendo mi parabatai, mi Emma.

Y aquellas palabras para ella habían sido como una bola de demolición, la poca convicción que le quedaba ya se derrumbó, después de todo, de esos tres meses fingiendo, tratando de romperse el corazón y destruir el amor que Julian sentía por ella, no habían servido de nada, porque ahí estaba él, diciéndole en pocas palabras, las justas que necesitaban para entenderse, que no había servido de nada y que él seguía queriéndola. Emma se acercó a Julian y pasó su mano por la nuca, enredándola en los rizos castaños de él. Y lo beso, un beso al principio lento, esperando si él lo rechazaba o no, pero cuando sintió las manos de Julian en su espalda, por dentro de la camiseta y como los labios de este se entreabrían para recibirla, el beso perdió su lentitud y se volvió todo pasión, deseo y anhelo, mostrando lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

T-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O Le dibujo Julian en la espalda, su forma particular de comunicarse, y Emma se olvidó de la maldición, de las runas que brillaban cuando se las dibujaba su compañero y le contesto de la misma manera, provocando un jadeo por parte de Julian.

Después de eso, y sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba dormido aun, fueron abrazados hasta la enfermería, seguidos por Iglesia, que se montó en la misma cama en la que se había sentado Emma, mientras esperaba que Julian regresara con la estela y unas vendas compresivas para la muñeca. Emma miro al gato y se acordó de lo que le dijo Jem " _si me necesitas díselo a Iglesia, el me hará llegar el mensaje"_. Decidió que necesitaba a Jem, a su único pariente y la persona que más sabía.

\- Iglesia, busca a Jem, lo necesito- le susurro al gato mientras les rascaba la cabeza con la otra mano. El gato maulló, como diciéndole que había entendido el mensaje y salto de la cama justo cuando Julian se acercaba.

\- ¿Ya se va? Espero que no nos traiga otro ratón muerto para el desayuno- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Emma y le daba un beso en los labios, corto un leve roce, que hico que a ambos se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Después de eso, Julian le cogió la muñeca y realizo un iratze, este no había sido tan brillante, como el que ella le había dibujado en el estómago cuando le dispararon con el dardo de belladona, pero aun así no era negro del todo, tenía un cierto cariz brillante, dorado debajo del negro. Emma suspiro, había desaparecido el dolor, gracias a la Runa, demasiado rápido incluso para una dibujada por su parabatai. Cuando Julian termino de vendarle la muñeca, ella lo miro, sabiendo que no podía volver a engañarlo.

\- Tendremos que tener cuidado- le dijo con pesadez.

\- Lo sé, Emma, lo sé- le contesto el chico- pero nunca me van a separar de ti.

Aquella sentencia, esa determinación en la frase, hizo que algo se derritiera dentro de Emma, y lo abrazo.

Después de aquello paso un par de semanas, se veían a escondidas, en la playa, en la sala privada del estudio donde Julian pintaba y donde no entraba nadie.

Estaban todos en el jardín principal, incluso Cristina y Diana, arrancando hierbas, barriendo hojas y limpiando las escaleras de barro de las últimas lluvias, cuando algo vibro en el ambiente y este se espeso, todos se pusieron alerta, eso solo significaba un portal, de un brujo o de la Clave, pero una visita seguro. Emma y Julian cruzaron una mirada, y si los habían descubierto. Ambos se acercaron, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mark ni para Kit, el Herondale perdido, y se pusieron de tal manera que se protegían el uno al otro.

El portal apareció, y el primero en salir fue Iglesia, seguido de Jem y Tessa, y detrás de ellos apareció una pareja joven, vestidos con el traje de combate, aunque sin apenas cuchillos serafines ni armas. Él era alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y no lo llevaba ni largo hasta los hombros, ni demasiado corto, y como contraste poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo y una piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana, aunque en el cuello se le veía alguna runa, al igual que en los brazos ya que llevaba la chaqueta del traje remangada.

Ella sin embargo era algo más bajita, también llevaba el traje de combate, el pelo de un color rojo anaranjado iba suelto, aunque del lado izquierdo se lo había recogido hacia atrás, apartándolo de la cara, y le caia en bucles, y unos ojos verdes que miraban con frialdad al principio, alerta sin confiar en el espacio en el que se encontraba hasta que vio a los Blackthorn y a Emma, Cristina y Kit y se volvieron dulces. La cara surcada de pecas, también se relajó y aparto la mano de lo que parecían unos bastones que llevaba en el cinturón de combate.

\- Jem, Tessa, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo Emma que salió corriendo a abrazar a su único pariente vivo.

\- Iglesia apareció hace una hora en el Instituto de Vancouver buscándome, porque me necesitabas- dijo Jem mirándolo- y aquí estamos.

\- ¿Estas bien, cielo?- le dijo Tessa con su característica voz dulce y cariñosa. Emma había enmudecido, sabía que Iglesia tardaría en encontrar a Jem, sobre todo si no estaban ni en el mismo continente, pero no pensó nunca que Jem acudiría rápidamente, pensó que se pondría en contacto por una llamada o una carta preguntándole que pasaba. Así que solo asintió, y clavo su mirada en los dos cazadores de sombras que esperaban atrás, donde ya había desaparecido el portal.

\- Ellos son Nessaa Loveproud y Alex Clearwater. Son del Instituto de Vancouver- dijo Jem al ver el interés que mostraban todos hacia los recién llegados.- Nessaa es pariente lejana nuestra Emma, su bisabuela fue Carstairs.

La chica pelirroja la miro sonriendo y se acercó, seguida de cerca de su compañero. Después de aquello todo fue presentaciones y después de comer, los cuatro recién llegado se alejaron con Emma, para ver que le pasaba.

Emma miro a Jem, preguntándole si se podía fiar de los otros dos cazadores de sombras y este asintió.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Jem, como antiguo Hermano Silencioso- Emma lo miro suplicante, y con mucha dificultad le conto a su pariente, Tessa, Alex y Nessaa, lo que le pasaba con Julian, lo que sentía por él y el medio que le daba, el miedo de perderlo y el miedo a que se volviera loco como había dicho Jem, la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía ya para permanecer separada de él y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, les explico que apenas conseguía dormir y que se olvidaba de que tenía que comer, que todas las horas que podía las pasaba entrenando o en su habitación y que los únicos momentos de felicidad que tenía era cuando Julian iba a verla, cuando se iban solos y no tenían que ocultarse.

Ninguno de los cuatro la corto en su explicación, y Tessa le acerco un pañuelo cuando algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Emma. Todos comprendían el dolor real de lo que estaba sintiendo la joven. Nessaa le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, poco se le podía decir para consolarla.

Cuando acabo de explicárselo todo, los cinco se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Alex miro a Nessaa y después a Jem. Emma vio como los dos asentían y Alex pasaba a mirarla a ella.

\- ¿Tus marcas son como estas?- dijo el joven remangándose la camiseta y mostrándole un torso, lleno de cicatrices de antiguas marcas y Emma vio como la runa de valor brillaba, no era negra ni dorada, pero brillaba más que el iratze que le había dibujado Julian cuando se caia. A la vez, Nessaa se remango su manga de la camiseta y también le enseño una runa con el mismo color, en este caso era la de equilibrio, la joven pelirroja la miraba directamente a ella a los ojos.

\- Vuestras Marcas… Son más brillantes que las que me dibuja Julian- dijo Emma llevándose una mano a la boca y mirando alternativamente a los dos jóvenes.

\- Nosotros también somos parabatai Emma, y como tú, también nuestro amor se convirtió en un amor prohibido para la Clave- Alex pronuncio el nombre de la Clave con rencor.

\- Pero creemos que hay una solución, eso investigábamos con Tessa y Jem- le dijo Nessaa sonriendo, sabiendo que esa frase le daría esperanzas, igual que se las daba a Alex y a ella.

\- Nessaa y Alex acudieron a mí- le explico Tessa-. Los conozco desde pequeños y también se asustaron cuando vieron lo que sentían y lo que les pasaban a sus marcas. Siento haberte dado una idea equivocada de lo que tenías que hacer con tu amor por Julian, nunca te hubiera dado ese consejo, nunca te habría aconsejado que destruyeras su amor.

\- El amor, nos hace más fuertes Emma, pero no nos hace malditos- le dijo Nessaa y entrelazo su mano con la de Alex y ambos parecieron felices.- Estamos seguros de que hay una solución, algo que la Clave paso por alto o que ha estado ocultando.

\- ¿Julian lo sabe?- le pregunto Jem.

\- ¿Saber el que?- Julian había aparecido en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Emma, solo había escuchado algunas palabras sueltas, la Clave, maldición y poco más, pero miraba a su compañera con miedo, temiendo que el pasara algo grave.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, sin articular ni una sola palabra. Esperando que alguno de los dos habitantes habituales del Instituto de Los Ángeles pronunciara algo más.


End file.
